Tanuki
Tanuki are beings that hail from Japan, but are now spread worldwide. Appearance Tanuki have the appearance of humanoid raccoon/dog hybrids. They tend to have golden-brown fur all over, dark-brown, almond-shaped eyes, with a dark brown "mask" around them, raccoon-like snouts, with whiskers and fangs, raccoon-like ears, claws, canine-like hind legs/feet, and golden-brown raccoon-like tails, with dark brown stripes down it. Also, the male tanuki have rather large "family jewels" (if you know what I mean), which are usually hidden behind aprons or inside traditional kimonos. Behavior Tanuki are jolly tricksters that can also be a bit absentminded and gullible. They love pulling pranks, and can easily be persuaded to pull one, however, they will never pull a prank if they think that it will physically or emotionally harm the victim. Also, they are rather fond of sake (rice wine), and you can easily make a friend with one if you give them a bottle of it. One other thing is that they are very traditional, and the males will (guys, cross your legs now) use their "family jewels" as drums during traditional rituals (I know, right?, ouch). Powers *'Enhanced agility:' Tanuki are able to go from one movement to another, allowing them to effectively dodge attacks, do backflips, swing from things, and numerous other athletic, gymnastic, and martial implements with little effort. *'Enhanced balance:' Tanuki innately have extremely well-developed senses of balance, the positioning of limbs in space, centers of balance, and the physical condition to use these facts. *'Enhanced bite:' Tanuki, due to both their raccoon-like and canine-like jaw strength, have immensely powerful bites. *'Enhanced climbing:' Tanuki are able to climb and otherwise move effortlessly up angled or vertical surfaces, such as rocks, walls, branches, etc., as long as they can gain a hold of it and keep their balance *'Enhanced dexterity:' Tanuki are able to control their limbs, muscles, and digits extremely well. *'Enhanced durability:' Tanuki are able to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults. *'Enhanced endurance:' Tanuki are able to survive with little or no energy for long periods of time. *'Enhanced hearing:' Tanuki are able to hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even in ultrasound. *'Enhanced smell:' Tanuki are able to detect specific persons, places, substances, objects, etc., locate their origins, and even track, using nothing but their senses of smell. *'Enhanced speed:' Tanuki are able to move at superhuman speeds. *'Enhanced stamina:' Tanuki are able to be physically active for considerably longer periods of time than most other beings. *'Enhanced stealth:' Tanuki have extraordinarily skillful expertise in numerous ways and techniques of stealth. *'Enhanced strength:' Tanuki are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. *'Night vision:' Tanuki have the ability to see clearly and with great detail in low light and/or even complete darkness. *'Shapeshifting:' Tanuki are one of the few true shapeshifters in the world, being able to reshape and transform their bodies into anything they want. They tend to use this power for their pranks, but will also use it to fight if the need arises. *'Transmogrification:' Tanuki are not only able to change their bodies, but are also able to alter the forms/structure of other beings/objects. Category:Magic Category:Being Category:Chimera Category:Shapeshifter Category:Yokai Category:Japan